Apenas Mais Uma de Amor
by Paulinha.p
Summary: Ele parecia inalcançável. Mas o jogo virou. De repente ela passou a ser inalcançável. Ele precisou mudar... Será que valeu a pena? Baseada na música "Apenas Mais Uma de Amor", de Lulu Santos.
1. Chapter 1

**Situando:** Harry e Hermione _não são_ amigos nessa fic, portanto a história acaba fugindo um pouco de todo o contexto dos livros... Mas, de qualquer forma, a fic foi inspirada na música, por esse motivo tive que fazer umas alterações grandes do enredo original. Espero que gostem...

* * *

_Apenas Mais Uma de Amor..._

Ele parecia intocável no ponto de vista dela, apesar de todas as garotas atrevidas da escola o _tocarem_.

Mas pra ela... Era como se ele não fosse real.

**Irreal para a **_**realidade dela.**_

E vê-lo passar atraía atenção de todas; algumas se atiravam na frente dele e se apresentavam depois de conferir se o decote estava bem visível, exibindo sorrisos exageradamente apelativos.

E ela apenas observava aquilo dia após dia...

Será que valia a pena pular na frente dele exibindo-se daquela forma para atrair segundo da sua atenção?

O que mais a irritava é que ele aceitava as provocações... Abria aquele sorriso maravilhoso e conversava com cada uma das que lhe apareciam.

Isso a corroía por dentro.

Ela abominava a forma como ele era popular, gostava e aproveitava disso. Ele permitia que as garotas o tocassem, o abraçassem, se aninhassem a eles como galinhas com medo de trovões.

Era... Estranho.

Não tinha ciúmes. Era simplesmente raiva por ele aceitá-las com todo aquele exibicionismo exagerado... Ele parecia adorar aquilo. O tempo todo havia milhares delas, chamando o nome dele em vozinhas infantis, fazendo biquinhos e tirando algumas casquinhas.

Onde fora parar a juventude descente do mundo?

Aquilo era o futuro da humanidade?

_Aquelas _eram o futuro da humanidade?

Bufava de raiva, totalmente desacreditada da vida.

E lá ia ela, para sua sala, estudar para ser bem sucedida na carreira que escolhera. Tinha aguentar gracinhas dos colegas de sala, suportar os rótulos que lhe davam e fingir que se sentia muito bem com tudo aquilo.

Pior: ainda tinha que aceitar e rir de toda aquela palhaçada, para não arrumar inimizades.

O que ela fazia no tempo livre enquanto todas as garotas corriam atrás dele?

Estudava.

O que fazia durante a noite enquanto as outras tagarelavam sem parar dos dotes físicos dele (que eram muitos, diga-se de passagem)?

Estudava.

O que ela fazia quando todas as garotas se juntavam para jantar no mesmo horário que ele?

Estudava.

Era como se tivesse se tornado especialista em ser invisível.

Não havia como lutar contra todas elas.

E também não se rebaixaria ao nível das outras para ser notada.

Era demais.

Era nojento.

Ainda tinha que ouvir cochichos como: "Sabe o Harry...? Sim, o gostoso da Grifinória?", depois de um aceno, completavam "Então... Ele beijou aquela ruivinha da Corvinal, sabe quem é?"

Era tudo tão sórdido.

Tal pessoa beijou fulano, que tinha beijado o sicrano, que tinha traído o beltrano...

Ridículo.

Insuportável.

Não era aquilo que ela queria pra si.

Por isso era considerada estranha.

Diferente de todos os outros.

* * *

- Olá, Harry! – disse uma voz melosa a sua frente.

- Ah! – ele assustou-se com a aparição inesperada. – Oi.

- Sou Anna da Lufa-Lufa. Sétimo ano.

- Hum... Hãm... Legal.

- Não hesite em me chamar se precisar de alguma coisa. _Qualquer _coisa.

- Hãm... Claro. Obrigado. – ele disse, ainda assustado, apesar de estar acostumado.

Ela saiu andando, e ele não pôde deixar de reparar na saia absurdamente curta que ela usava. "Belas pernas..."

Riu de si mesmo e voltou a andar pelo corredor escuro com sua vassoura no ombro. Mais uma... Aquela era apenas mais uma. Poderia pedir qualquer coisa a ela que a garota cederia de bom grado, ela mesma dissera.

Era sempre assim, conseguia tudo que queria, sempre. Todas elas eram fáceis, fúteis e beijavam o chão que ele pisava.

Breves relacionamentos frios, pessoas sem conteúdo. A euforia do momento era nada perto da sensação de vazio que tomava conta logo depois.

Estava cansado.

Mas as garotas eram atrevidas demais.

Era homem... A carne é fraca... Não resistia...

- Ai! – ele resmungou ao trombar com alguém.

Sua vassoura caiu no chão juntos com uma grande quantidade de livros.

- Desculpe... – o 'alguém' murmurou abaixando-se rapidamente.

Ela recolheu o primeiro livro e viu que os outros estavam sendo recolhidos também. Olhou para quem o fazia. Seu coração disparou.

_Eu gosto tanto de você - Que até prefiro esconder_

_Deixo assim ficar – Subentendido_

- Eu que peço desculpas. Estava distraído. – ele disse, fazendo uma pilha e entregando a ela. – Você lê mesmo tudo isso?

Ela acenou afirmativamente, aceitando a pilha.

- Uau... boa sorte então.

Ele pegou a vassoura, voltou a colocá-la no ombro e continuou sua caminhada como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Ela ficou parada ali, estacada no corredor por alguns segundos, sem conseguir se mover.

* * *

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou uma das garotas do grupinho quando ela se levantou.

- A biblioteca, é claro! – respondeu outra, em tom de deboche. – Ela deve ter um caso com a Madame Pince.

Seu sangue ferveu nas veias, mas não teve tempo de dizer sequer uma palavra.

- Quem tem um caso com a Madame Pince?

- Harry! – disseram todas, em uníssono, enquanto ele cumprimentava uma por uma com beijos estalados na bochecha.

Ela sentiu uma onda de energia vibrante correr seu corpo quando - por educação, ela pensou - ele a cumprimentou também. Ele tinha um cheiro bom... Perfume marcante, bem masculino.

_Como uma ideia que existe na cabeça_

_E não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer_

O sol morno da primavera banhava o jardim da escola, reluzindo nos olhos cor de avelã da garota que ficou envergonhada quando ouviu a resposta que alguém deu a pergunta dele.

- Ela tem um caso com a Madame Pince. – disse uma das garotas maldosamente, as demais riram com gosto.

Os olhos verdes dele caíram sobre ela, observando-a de modo penetrante. Ela pôde sentir estar sendo analisada, mesmo tendo abaixado a cabeça, sentindo seu sangue afluir de tanto nervoso.

- Ah... A menina dos livros... – ele murmurou, perdendo o tom de interesse, parecendo não achar mais graça na brincadeira.

Ela simplesmente respirou fundo e deu o primeiro passo para deixar aquele antro de exibicionismo exagerado, quando uma voz venenosa lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

- É! A menina dos livros... Afinal, essa é a única coisa que ela consegue pegar.

Sem conseguir se conter, ela se virou de súbito largando a mochila e os livros, que segurava, no chão. Sacou a varinha e a apontou pra outra com firmeza. A outra recuou. Ela era a melhor em azarações ou em qualquer outra coisa.

- Escute aqui, Ginevra Weasley... – a ruiva a sua frente torceu o nariz. Não gostava que as pessoas a chamassem pelo nome. – Antes meus livros, que me trazem alguma cultura, a ter que _dormir_ com Goyle por ter perdido uma aposta sobre o Potter!

Todos se calaram em volta, prendendo a respiração. A menina atingiu todos os tons de vermelho possíveis e imagináveis, igualando ao cabelo que emoldurava o rosto.

Agora, satisfeita e cheia de dignidade, ela apanhou sua coisas e seguiu feliz para a biblioteca, com a sensação de dever cumprido.

Harry permaneceu parado, sem mexer um membro sequer.

Estavam fazendo apostas sobre ele?

Aquelas... _garotas_ estavam mesmo fazendo apostas sobre ele?

Ficou furioso e deu as costas, avançando em passos rápidos para entrar no castelo.

- Harry! – Gina chamou, adiantando-se, agarrando o braço dele.

Ele se esquivou com brutalidade sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Estava se segurando para não fazer uma besteira.

- Harry! Harry! – ela gritou, tornando a segurá-lo.

- Me largue, sua vagabunda! – ele berrou, fazendo-a recuar, deixando o resto das garotas pasmas.

* * *

- Com licença, menina dos livros. – disse Harry, sentando-se de frente para ela numa das mesas da biblioteca.

Ela ficou nervosa, mas disfarçou bem. Estranhou aquela aproximação repentina, mas fingiu não ligar.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – disse, sem tirar os olhos da página que lia.

- Pode. – ele abaixou o tom, soando totalmente sedutor. – Quero que me diga que aposta é essa que Gina...

- Sinto muito. – ela o interrompeu, com indiferença. – Se quer saber pergunte a ela. Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Só usei o argumento para me defender. Não vou me envolver.

Ele simplesmente murchou.

Ninguém.

Nunca.

Nenhuma garota antes havia resistido àquele tom de voz.

_Eu acho tão bonito - Isso de ser abstrato, baby_

_A beleza é mesmo tão fugaz_

- Mas...

- Não adianta. – ela disse. Finalmente ergueu o olhar e o fitou com firmeza. – Sinto muito Senhor Potter, mas comigo o senhor não conseguirá o que quer. Tente outra, quem sabe...

Ela sorriu levemente dando a conversa por encerrada, e voltou a focar o livro.

Ele pareceu tão chocado que não se moveu.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que ela voltasse a olhá-lo.

- Algum problema?

Ele não respondeu, apenas a encarou, olhando-a bem dentro dos olhos. Logo depois se levantou e deixou o lugar com passos fortes.

* * *

**N/a:** Minha primeira fic aqui no FanFiction .

Medo!

Essa é uma short que possue três capítulos e uma continuação com mais dois.

Peço, por favor, que comentem bastante... Pois os comentários de vocês são extremamente importante para mim.

A música na qual a fic foi inspirada é "Apenas Mais Uma de Amor", do Lulu Santos. E sim, essa história foi baseada em fatos reais.

Beijos e até a próxima atualização.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

- Boa noite, Potter. – ela disse, vendo-o entrar na enfermaria quase se arrastando.

- Boa pra você. – ele respondeu.

Ela riu do mau humor dele, o que o deixou mais irritado.

- Realmente ótima pra mim, todo o trabalho que eu teria agora pertence a você. – Ela disse, mostrando a ele várias caixas cheias de pequenos vidros. – Coloque-os na ordem que indica nas prateleiras.

Ele soltou um muxoxo e puxou a varinha das vestes.

- Sinto muito, mas é sem varinha. Essas são as regras. – ela disse, e com um aceno ligeiro da própria varinha, a dele veio direto para uma das mãos da garota. – Tenha uma excelente detenção, senhor Potter.

Ela deixou o lugar rindo.

O mau humor dele estava transbordando pelos poros do rapaz. E ela sentia-se vingada: a professora McGonagall o havia encontrado numa situação bem critica com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa num armário de vassouras nas masmorras.

- Bem feito! – ela murmurou.

Guardou a varinha dele nas vestes e atravessou o Saguão de entrada, dirigindo-se a Torre da Grifinória.

Ela tinha raiva de si mesma por gostar dele... Tentava odiá-lo, ou ao menos esquecê-lo... Mas era impossível.

_É uma ideia que existe na cabeça_

_E não tem a menor pretensão de acontecer_

Tinha um futuro planejado, metas e objetivos traçados. E, com certeza, ele era o tipo de pessoa com a qual ela jamais se envolveria.

Mulherengo, safado, adorava quebrar regras, e bebia bebidas extremamente alcoólicas as escondidas durante os passeios a Hogsmeade.

Respirou fundo ao atravessar o quadro da mulher gorda.

Não ia contar aquilo a ninguém. Ia passar. Tinha certeza disso. Paixonite passageira, daquelas que vem e vão como chuva de verão.

Estava torcendo pra passar.

Mas... E se não passasse?

Paciência.

Ninguém precisava saber.

Era ela quem ia ganhar, ou perder.

Quem ia sofrer...

Não precisava acontecer.

Ia ficar como estava, pelo tempo que fosse.

Afinal, se num futuro distante ou não, não fosse nada daquilo que ela imaginava, só caberia a ela esquecer.

* * *

Passava um pouco da meia noite, quando ela já fazia o caminho de volta depois da sua ronda.

- Hei, menina dos livros! – ela chamou, num tom controlado, para não chamar atenção.

Ela olhou em volta e o viu vindo em sua direção.

- Sim?

- Terminei. Quero minha varinha de volta. – ele disse, rabugento.

- Tenho que verificar se o serviço ficou bem feito, depois devolvo sua varinha.

Ele bufou, vendo-a tomar o caminho pra a enfermaria num andar imponente.

Era óbvio que ele não tinha feito o serviço a ponto de se dizer que estava bem feito.

Mas, pra ele, também era óbvio que ela não duvidaria de Harry Potter.

Estava exausto, ainda tinha que aguentar aquele autoritarismo debochado dela.

Respirou fundo buscando todo seu autocontrole e adiantou-se para alcançá-la.

- Menina dos livros... – ele chamou, num sussurro, aproximando-se perigosamente dela, fazendo-a parar.

- Sim? – ela disse, olhando-o com uma firmeza estrondosa, sem deixar transparecer por um segundo que fosse, o fato de seu coração estar pulando acelerado no peito.

- Vamos fazer assim... – ele sorriu _aquele_ sorriso. Ela continuou impassível, ele começou a achar que seria impossível conseguir alguma coisa com ela, da forma que estava acostumado. – Você devolve minha varinha agora, e eu finalmente poderei descansar, depois de passar a tarde inteira treinando um time e parte da minha noite enfileirando frascos. Você vai verificar, e o que estiver errado, amanhã eu arrumo.

Ele deu mais um passo, ela não recuou e até sorriu. Nesse momento o sorriso dele aumentou, certo de que conseguira dobrá-la. "Igual às outras... Todas iguais... Consegui mais essa!", ele pensava, envolvendo os olhos de avelã dela nos seus.

- Potter...

- Harry. – ele disse, finalmente prensando-a contra a parede. – Me chame de Harry.

Ela sorriu ainda mais.

_Pode até parecer fraqueza - Pois que seja fraqueza então,_

_A alegria que me dá - Isso vai sem eu dizer_

- Harry. – ela disse, ele piscou pra ela. Como num jogo, ele já sabia exatamente o que fazer. – Não vai conseguir me comprar com seu joguinho de sedução barato, _querido_.

O sorriso dele sumiu, o dela se alargou.

- Precisa de muito mais que isso para conseguir me enganar. – ela continuou, vendo o rosto dele ficar sério, numa frustração explicita. – Tente usar sua inteligência da próxima vez, porque seu sorriso bonito comigo não funcionou.

Ela se desvencilhou dele, e voltou a se dirigir a enfermaria, deixando o sorriso escapar de seus lábios como água entre os dedos.

Ele pensava o que?

Que ela era como as outras?

Jamais.

Não se rebaixaria ao nível delas.

- Melhor vir comigo, Potter. – ela disse, reparando que ele permanecia parado onde ela o deixara. – Ou mandarei Filch chamá-lo para consertar o serviço errado.

Eles entraram na enfermaria e ela logo se dirigiu aos armários para verificar o que ele tinha feito.

Ele se sentou em uma das macas esperando que ela visse que fizera tudo sem prestar atenção, e teria que refazer.

A garota começou a demorar demais, ele se deitou na maca em que estava e fechou os olhos.

- Potter? – ela chamou, minutos depois. – Potter? – ela se virou e o viu dormindo, com a respiração lenta e ritmada. Ele perdia todo aquele orgulho arrogante que estampava seu rosto durante o dia, parecia tão mais real ali, assim... Tão vulnerável.

Ela não pôde evitar um sorriso sincero ao se aproximar dele.

- Potter... – ela chamou, com suavidade. – Potter...

Ele se mexeu, abrindo os olhos de repente.

- Desculpe... Eu... – ele pareceu envergonhado. _Sinceramente _envergonhado. – Fiz tudo errado... Não devia estar dormindo aqui... Eu... Desculpe...

Ela riu docemente.

Ele se sentou desajeitado. A observou. Ela parecia _bem menos_ autoritária quando ria daquela forma, perdia toda aquela pose de menina mandona.

- Tudo bem... Vá dormir. – ela disse, estendendo a varinha para o rapaz, que a olhou sem entender.

- Tenho que arrumar o que eu fiz de errado.

- Não... Arrumo isso em cinco minutos. Vá dormir, você está precisando.

Ele a fitou e sorriu.

Ela reparou que não era aquele sorriso sedutor, de senhor do mundo, que conseguia qualquer coisa a hora que quisesse. Era simplesmente um sorriso que não tinha segundas intenções. Era o sorriso _dele_, pura e simplesmente.

- Menina dos livros, eu...

- Não se preocupe Potter. Eu resolvo isso e ninguém vai ficar sabendo que cumpriu sua detenção pela metade. – ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ela o interrompeu. – Aproveite, pois eu não sou boazinha assim sempre. Na verdade... Nunca. Agora apanhe sua varinha e vá dormir, antes que eu mude de ideia.

Ele pareceu desconcertado diante daquele gesto. Nunca ninguém lhe fizera um favor sem esperar nada em troca.

Harry pegou a varinha da mão dela e se pôs de pé.

- Obrigado.

- Não se preocupe. – ela disse, dando as costas pra ele, voltando às prateleiras.

- Menina dos livros? – ele chamou, já a porta.

- Hum? – ela murmurou, prestando atenção nos movimentos que fazia com a varinha, enquanto os vidros levitavam e se ajeitavam ordenadamente em seus lugares.

- Desculpe... Àquela hora no corredor, lá em cima. – ele disse, em voz baixa. Se sentia extremamente envergonhado pelo que fizera, ela devia ter se sentido ofendida. A confundira com todas as outras...

Ela virou-se pra ele e o fitou.

- Desculpe se a ofendi... Não quero que pense que eu acho você...

- Tudo bem, Potter. Eu já entendi. – ela respondeu.

- Não. – ele disse com veemência. – Não entendeu... Entendeu errado. Não devia ter te tratado daquela forma, você não merecia...

Ela voltou a fitá-lo, mas dessa vez ela sorriu, o que o fez sentir-se aliviado.

- Tudo bem, Potter. Não se preocupe. Está desculpado. – ela falou, voltando aos frascos.

Ele deu as costas para sair da enfermaria, mas girou sobre os calcanhares.

- Menina dos livros? – tornou a chamar.

Ela murmurou qualquer coisa dando sinal de que ouvia.

- Qual é o seu nome?

Ela tornou a fitá-lo.

Eles sorriram, juntos.

- Hermione. Hermione Granger.

- Boa noite, Hermione. – ele disse, lançando um olhar totalmente oposto àquele que lhe lançara no corredor enquanto tentava "conquistá-la".

- 'Noite... – ela respondeu.

* * *

Ela entrou no corredor com sua costumeira pilha de livros e parou de súbito.

Uma roda de garotas se acumulava no corredor, em volta de Harry e os outros rapazes do time.

De repente ela se sentiu uma idiota.

Acreditara numa coisa que não era real. Acreditara que ele podia ser diferente daquilo que parecia... Se enganara amargamente.

_Tola._

Passou pelo grupo como um raio, estava acostumada a não ser notada.

_Se amanhã não for nada disso_

Caberá só a mim esquecer

- Boa tarde. – ele disse, passando ao lado dela no corredor durante uma troca de aula.

Ela o encarou com frieza, e com um aceno da cabeça passou por ele.

Harry estranhou.

Onde fora parar toda a amabilidade da noite passada?

A garota mandona e sabe-tudo voltara a encarnar?

Ou ela tinha períodos de "doce" e "amarga"?

Por Merlim?

O que dera nela?

* * *

- Droga! – ela gritou, no meio do corredor parcialmente escuro e deserto. O eco fez-se ouvir por muito tempo, ela acendeu a ponta da varinha e iluminou o chão. Devia ter uma dúzia de livros que haviam caído, todos eles com pergaminhos cheios de anotações dentro. – Ah, que ótimo.

Ela prendeu a varinha entre os dentes e se agachou para apanhar toda a bagunça que fizera.

- Tente pegar menos livros da próxima vez... – a voz murmurou, com graça, as costas dela. – Dará menos trabalho para recolher.

Ele se abaixou e fez menção de ajudá-la, mas a garota segurou o braço dele, enquanto tirava a varinha dos dentes.

- Não pedi para que me ajudasse. – a voz dela soou cortante.

Ele não se moveu, assim como ela.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou, segundos depois, tentando fitá-la, mas a pouca luz do corredor o impedia de ver com nitidez.

- Porque não me deixa em paz e volta para sua vidinha de garoto popular no meio daquele bando de vagabundas que não te deixam em paz? – ela falou, agressiva, soltando o braço dele.

- Do que está falando? – ele perguntou, sem entender absolutamente nada, entendendo absolutamente tudo.

Sim, simplesmente paradoxal.

- Só quero que me deixe em paz. – ela disse, num sussurro, com a voz embargada. – Quero que me deixe em paz... Não quero te envolver nisso.

_O que eu ganho, o que eu perco_

_Ninguém__ precisa saber_

- Não quer me envolver em que...? – mas ela se levantou, acenou a varinha para as coisas que se ajeitaram precariamente numa pilha e saiu andando com pressa, deixando-o ali parado.

Era tarde demais para deixá-la em paz... Era tarde demais para que ela lhe pedisse tal coisa.

Não importava o que fosse, ele já estava envolvido como nunca estivera antes.

Ela parecia tão irreal... Tão intocável, diferente de todas as outras.

**Tão irreal para a **_**realidade dele**_, que só tinha capacidade para sorrir um belo sorriso e conseguir uma garota fácil.

"_Não vai conseguir me comprar com seu joguinho de sedução barato, _querido_."_

Ele jamais chegaria aos pés dela... Era correta demais para ele... Era suficientemente inteligente para nunca se interessar por uma pessoa como ele.

"_Precisa de muito mais que isso para conseguir me enganar. Tente usar sua inteligência da próxima vez, porque seu sorriso bonito comigo não funcionou."_

O que ela poderia ver nele? O cara do sorriso bonito, que só tem esse subterfúgio para conseguir o que quer que seja?

Era muito pouco... Era pobre de espírito.

O cara que já saiu com quase todas as garotas daquela escola? Com exceção _dela._

Tinha uma vida patética demais para ela... Ele era pateticamente ridículo.

"_Porque não me deixa em paz e volta para sua vidinha de garoto popular no meio daquele bando de vagabundas que não te deixam em paz?"_

É... Não havia como mudar.

Era fato.

Ele era nada perto dela.

Podia vê-la lá no alto, em um pedestal. E a única coisa que podia fazer era observá-la de longe.

_Eu gosto tanto de você - Que até prefiro esconder_

_Deixo assim ficar - Subentendido_

Apenas de longe.

* * *

**N/a:** Obrigada pelas reviews.

Espero que tenham gostado desse segundo capítulo.

Continuem comentando!

Beijooos e até a próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Uma vertigem a fez parar no meio do corredor escuro.

As coisas que segurava caíram no chão e ela não se importou. Levou a mão a cabeça sentindo tudo a sua volta girar e girar sem parar.

Seu equilíbrio foi-se embora e seu corpo quis ceder, mas alguma coisa a aparou.

- Você está bem? – a voz dele soou preocupada.

- Eu... – mas ela não viu mais nada, tudo ficou escuro e nada mais foi sentido.

- Hermione! – ele chamou, mas a garota desmaiara em seus braços.

* * *

Ele a pegou e saiu em passos rápidos corredor a fora, olhando preocupado para a garota inconsciente em seus braços.

Seus olhos abriram-se lentamente, uma luz tênue iluminava o lugar, ela tentou distinguir onde estava.

Enfermaria.

Virou cabeça com dificuldade, viu alguns frascos de poções em seu criado mudo.

O que acontecera?

Só se lembrava de estar andando pelo terceiro andar.

Não vinha se sentindo bem há algum tempo. Será que estava com alguma coisa grave?

Apoiou as mãos no colchão para tentar se sentar, mas a tentativa foi em vão. Estava fraca, desmoronou na cama outra vez.

Alguma coisa chamou sua atenção. Uma coisa desorganizada e extremamente negra estava ao seu lado na cama.

Ela não via direito, estava fora do seu campo de visão. Esticou sua mão e tocou, sentiu os cabelos macios dentre seus dedos.

- Ah, que bom que acordou. – ele murmurou, levantando a cabeça.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Estava dormindo, confesso. – ele disse, com cara de sono e um sorriso doce. – Como se sente?

- O que aconteceu?

- Te encontrei meio tonta no corredor do terceiro andar, quando perguntei o que você tinha, desmaiou sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Quando foi isso?

- Ontem à tarde. – ele respondeu, com paciência.

- Ontem? – ela repetiu, incrédula. Ficara desacordada por tantas horas assim?

- Sim.

- Está aqui desde ontem? – ela perguntou, receosa.

Estava totalmente confusa: não se lembrava o que tinha acontecido, porque desmaiara, como fora parar na enfermaria, e porque ele estava ali ao lado dela, sendo tão atencioso.

- Sim. Não sai daqui nem por um minuto. – ele respondeu, com simplicidade.

- O que eu tenho?

Ele se calou.

Um longo silêncio se estabeleceu ali, eles apenas se fitaram durante todo o tempo, ele tocou o rosto dela com uma das mãos delicadamente.

Ela quis recuar, mas não tinha pra onde.

Tinha alguma coisa errada ali.

- Você está ótima. – ele disse, sorrindo.

- Por que está aqui, então? – ela perguntou, agressivamente, esquivando-se dele.

Ele não entendeu a reação dela, afastou-se ficando anormalmente sério.

- O que está pensando? Que sou algum monstro ou algo parecido? – ele perguntou, parecendo ofendido.

- O que quer comigo? O que acha que vai conseguir? – ela perguntou, _bastante_ agressiva agora. – Não vai me ganhar com essa preocupação fingida, Potter. Esqueça, volte para o seu mundinho, já lhe disse isso.

Ele a fitou, perplexo.

Certo.

Bem feito.

Só estava tendo o que merecia.

Era assim que ela o via, pois essa era a imagem que ele passava.

- Acredita em mudança? – ele perguntou, em voz baixa.

- Acredito em mudança. Não acredito em _milagre_. – ela respondeu, categórica.

_Pode até parecer fraqueza_

_Pois que seja fraqueza então_

- Ora, ora... Enfim a senhorita acordou, Granger. – A enfermeira adentrou o lugar fazendo-os se calar.

Se fitaram por longos minutos até ele sair dali a pedido de Madame Pomfrey, que precisava examiná-la.

- Pobre coitado... Não saiu daqui nenhum segundo. Não comeu, não dormiu... Esteve aqui o tempo todo velando teu sono. Se dormisse por mais uma semana creio que ele estaria aqui, não a abandonaria de modo algum.

- O que ele queria? Porque esteve aqui durante esse tempo?

- Ele estava preocupado. Enquanto não disse que estava perfeitamente bem ele não sossegou. Quebrou alguns frascos de poção enquanto esperava do lado de fora. Ele estava extremamente nervoso quando chegou ontem com você desacordada nos braços. Ficou louco da vida...

- Ficou? – ela perguntou, apreensiva. Era estranho, totalmente ilógico imaginar ele, Harry Potter, o Senhor-Popular-Consigo-Tudo-Que-Eu-Quero, quebrando frascos de nervoso por não saber se ela estava bem ou não.

_A alegria que me dá_

_Isso vai sem eu dizer_

Ele estava realmente preocupado com ela?

Estava assustada e confusa com tudo.

- Ora, mas porque tantas perguntas? Imagino que são namorados, não? O rapaz estava quase morrendo em te ver nesse estado.

A garota olhou para a mulher que lhe estendia um copo com uma poção qualquer.

- Obrigada. - Ela disse, apenas.

- Repouso até amanha.

- O que foi que houve comigo, afinal?

- Nada grave. Uma queda de pressão repentina, talvez seja em função da sua anemia. Por isso vou mantê-la aqui até amanha.

De novo, aquela maldita anemia.

Já tinha se esquecido de como era horrível aquilo.

Recostou-se em seus travesseiros e fechou os olhos. Tinha muito tempo fazendo nada ali. Tinha muito no que pensar também.

* * *

Estava tudo absolutamente escuro, a única luz presente era proveniente do luar prateado que banhava o chão bem polido através da grande janela.

A silhueta era vista totalmente negra contra aquela luz prata.

Seus passos eram silenciosos.

O robe que cobria seu pijama ia arrastando-se no chão como uma capa que esvoaçavam sob uma brisa inexistente.

Tocou-lhe o ombro levemente, e o perfil bem feito virou-se assustado.

- Obrigada. – foi tudo que ela disse, ao vê-lo olhá-la buscando uma explicação.

- Ia voltar pra lá. Não devia estar de pé... Ainda não está totalmente recuperada. – ele disse, baixo.

- Estou bem. – ela disse, sem encará-lo. - Graças a você.

- Isso não é...

- É verdade sim. Eu fui ingrata e grosseira com você. Não merecia aquilo, sei que lhe ofendi e estou profundamente magoada por isso. Me desculpe... Eu realmente sinto muito por...

Ele a calou lavando o dedo indicador aos lábios carnudos e bem desenhados dela.

- Jamais deixaria alguma coisa lhe acontecer. Não me perdoaria por isso. – ele disse, correndo os dedos pelas bochechas rosada da garota.

Ela se calou.

Ponderou.

Preferiu ser sincera.

- Eu não sei o que quer comigo... Não faço ideia do que está pretendendo... Mas se há alguma coisa que valha a pena entre nós dois, eu te peço que tome cuidado com o que vai fazer.

- Hermione...

- Conheço você. Conheço sua reputação e conheço o jeito como você vive sua vida. Não quero que você me inclua nela. Não quero sofrer. Você é previsível, seu modo de viver é certo, é planejado, vai ser assim sempre... Conquistas, mulheres, noites inesquecíveis com mulheres que você sequer sabe os nomes...

_Se amanhã não for nada disso_

_Caberá só a mim esquecer_

- Uma coisa deu errado. Eu jamais contei que isso poderia acontecer. – ele disse, interrompendo-a.

Era duro ouvir tudo aquilo saindo da boca dela, saber a imagem que construíra de si mesmo, saber que ela imaginava que apenas sofreria se, por acaso, se deixasse levar por ele.

- O que deu errado?

Ele sorriu sinceramente.

- Me apaixonei por você.

- Você... _O que_? – ela perguntou, tendo certeza que ouvira a coisa errada.

- Me apaixonei por você. – ele repetiu, sentindo-se, pela primeira vez na vida, nervoso diante de uma mulher.

Ela o fitou, seus olhos cor de avelã sendo encobertos por uma pequena nuvem de duvida, cintilava sob aquela luz perolada que se derramava sobre eles.

- Sei que é difícil acreditar... – ele disse, pegando uma das mãos delas e a ajeitando com acarinho entre as suas. – Sei que não sou o homem que você imaginou pra você. Sei que não sou nenhum exemplo de integridade moral ou coisas do tipo... Sei também e principalmente que não sou digno de você e sua confiança. Tanto sei que entenderei perfeitamente se virar as costas pra mim agora. Mas se não o fizer, acredite, estará apostando suas preciosas fichas num caso_ quase_ perdido... Mas saiba que por você eu faria tudo, qualquer coisa. Percebi isso quando te vi desacordada nos meus braços. Soube naquele momento o que é gostar de alguém incondicionalmente, sem me importar com o que os outros irão falar. Soube naquele momento que se fosse preciso lhe daria minha vida de bom grado, apenas pra vê-la feliz. Que daria o que quer que fosse pra vê-la sorrir. E que essa é a primeira vez que eu me sinto nervoso diante de uma mulher, e é a primeira vez que tenho medo de ser rejeitado... Eu realmente deixei de me importar comigo... Você é tudo o que penso e que sinto.

Ele respirou fundo e prendeu a respiração.

Certo.

Conseguira falar tudo que pretendia.

Sim, tinha sido tudo muito rápido, mas estava certo daquilo.

E se ela lhe desse as costas agora, ele ficaria satisfeito por ter tentando.

Ela o fitou, mas os olhos dele não olhavam pra ela.

Hermione tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o fez encará-la.

- Tenho muitas fichas. – ela disse. – Essa é a hora de apostar.

_O que eu ganho, o que eu perco_

_Ninguém precisa saber_

Ela fincou seus olhos nos incrivelmente verdes dele e sorriu.

- Quem sabe se eu presenciar um milagre eu passe a creditar neles? – ela falou, fazendo-o sorrir. – Aposto todas as minhas fichas em você e realmente espero não me decepcionar.

Naquele momento ele não soube o que dizer, só sabia sentir... Sentir alguma coisa que ele jamais sentira antes, jamais provara.

Vê-la confiando nele, e acreditando que ele poderia se tornar uma pessoa melhor lhe deu novo animo. Nunca ninguém acreditara nele como ela estava fazendo.

Hermione viu uma solitária lágrima escapar dos olhos do rapaz e sorriu amavelmente.

Ela se aproximou mais dele, e para a surpresa dos dois ele ficou tenso, sem saber o que fazer.

A garota fez seus lábios se unirem num contato sutil, permitindo a ele uma pequena prova do que ele teria pra si se fosse um bom garoto.

Ela se afastou e o viu sorrir como um menino inexperiente. Ela achou graça, até que o rapaz deixou de lado a surpresa e a tomou pra sim, unido seus lábios mais uma vez aos dela, e dessa vez pôde provar uma boa parte.

Mas houve um suspense, fato que o deixou perdido. Ela deixou que ele tomasse seus lábios por um bom tempo, até dar permissão para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Quando isso aconteceu Harry teve certeza que ela era diferente de qualquer outra, sentiu a suavidade com a qual ela o envolvia naquele momento que para ele, antes, era totalmente dispensável. Mas ela tinha um jeito que tornava um simples beijo algo especial, algo que o fazia experimentar sensações que ele jamais experimentara.

As silhuetas bem juntas dos dois eram vista contra o belo luar que entrava pela janela, as mãos dele a tocavam com uma sutileza que deixava claro o cuidado e o medo que tinha de quebrá-la, de tão delicada que parecia aquela pele alva, o corpo frágil.

Uma das mãos dele, repousada na cintura bem delineada dela, a abraçava num jeito possessivo, enquanto a outra no rosto da garota, a tocava com leveza.

Ela o levava a agir assim, dessa forma... Totalmente diferente.

Se afastou lentamente, sentindo seu coração saltar no peito como nunca antes.

Ela sorriu timidamente, enquanto ele parecia abobalhado com o que acabara de acontecer.

Harry a abraçou com carinho, e ela aninhou-se ao peito bem definido do rapaz, sentindo os braços dele a envolverem de forma protetora, enquanto o a lua parecia cada vez mais cheia.

Eles ficaram olhando através da janela por alguns minutos, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Sabe que temos um logo caminho pela frente, não é? – disse em voz baixa.

- Eu tenho, sei disso. – ele falou, num tom melancólico.

Ela se afastou do peito dele e o fitou.

-_ Nós_ temos. – ela repetiu com firmeza. – Estou com você agora. Juntos, somos mais fortes.

Ele sorriu.

- Haverá pessoas que dirão que é _apenas__ mais uma de amor_...

- Pode até ter sido. Não é mais. – ela disse.

- Eu amo você. – ele sussurrou, beijando a ponta do nariz dela.

Ela não respondeu. Teria tempo pra isso.

Teriam que passar por muitas provações.

Só aí teriam certeza do que sentiam.

E se o amor que ele dizia sentir era forte o suficiente.

_Eu gosto tanto de você - Que até prefiro esconder_

_Deixo assim ficar - Subentendido_

* * *

_Baseado em fatos reais e na música "Apenas mais uma de amor" de Lulu Santos._

* * *

**N/a:** Fim!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Haverá mais dois capítulos extras, como um epílogo, portanto, fiquem de olho nas atualizações.

Obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários.

Cada uma das reviews é especial pra mim.

Muitíssimo obrigada mesmooo.

Comentem mais, especial esse ultimo capítulo!

Beijooos e até o Epílogo!


	4. Epílogo Parte I

The Way You Are

Nota: Essa short é uma continuação de "_Apenas Mais Uma De Amor_".

Recomendo lê-la antes, para entendimento desta.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**The Way You Are...**

Parte I

As mãos dadas dos dois, apertando-se firmemente era o centro das atenções naquele corredor lotado de estudantes.

Seguiram em frente, corajosamente, sob os olhares maldosos, os comentários sarcásticos, os protestos das garotas e os risos de escárnio dos outros rapazes.

Não foi fácil.

Aquele primeiro dia seria inesquecível.

Eles se mantiveram firmes.

Juntos.

Mas vê-lo com ela, pareceu atiçar mais ainda a libido das outras garotas.

Eram muito mais atiradas e exibidas.

Harry as afastava.

E isso as chocava.

Elas queriam tentá-lo.

Queriam provar a aquela 'menina dos livros', que ele jamais seria o namorado dos sonhos.

Que ele jamais mudaria.

Seria o velho Harry Potter mulherengo de sempre.

- Eu te amo. – ele murmurou junto aos lábios dela ao deixá-la na porta da biblioteca, para seguir para o treino de quadribol.

Mal Hermione desaparecera entre os livros, várias garotas o rodearam como sempre.

Os mesmo gestos, os mesmo sorriso, as mesmas insinuações.

Uma garota pulou em seu pescoço e sussurrou uma proposta incrivelmente indecente no ouvido dele.

- Não estou interessado, Karen. Desculpe-me. – ele disse, sério.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Por favor, Potter! Acha mesmo que ela pode te dar o que eu dou? Acha mesmo que Hermione-Virgem-Grager vai te saciar as vontades com aquele jeito sem sal?

- O que eu acho ou deixo de achar não te interessa. E não torne a ofender Hermione, ou arrumará problemas muito sérios.

A garota sorriu maliciosamente, e saiu.

Hogwarts em peso parecia conspirar contra eles.

E todas as garotas daquele colégio começavam a atinar planos para fazer o Potter cair em tentação.

Os dias da primeira semana se arrastaram numa lentidão incrível.  
Hermione entrou no banheiro e parou em frente o espelho, amarrando os longos e cacheados cabelos num rabo de cavalo.

- Olá, querida. – Gina disse, com um sorriso afetado.

Hermione não respondeu.

- Acredita mesmo que Harry será fiel a você? – ela perguntou, olhando a outra cheia de indiferença.

- Se não acreditasse não estaria com ele.

- O que te garante que ele não quer apenas transar com você?

- Isso não te importa.

- Ele disse que te ama? – a ruiva perguntou, provocando mais.

Hermione continuou calada, fitando sua imagem refletida no espelho.

- Se disse, vou avisá-la: ele disse isso a mim também. E disse para Daiane, minha amiga. Ele sabe o que dizer e o que fazer, Granger. Como acha que ele consegue manter o status de mais mulherengo dessa escola?

- O que ele disse a você ou a qualquer outra não me importa. – Hermione disse, fitando os olhos da ruiva que via faíscas saltar dos olhos castanhos. – Não me interessa o que você acha, o que você pensa, ou o que você está planejando para separar eu e Harry. Não me importa a quantidade de veneno que você está tentando injetar em mim com suas palavras maldosas. Não me importa nada. Absolutamente nada. Portanto, não perca seu tempo. Eu sou dona da minha vida e eu a vivo como quiser. E você não tem nada com isso.

A ruiva ficou parada, ligeiramente aturdida, observou a outra deixar o banheiro, nervosa.

É... A Granger estava firme e forte.

Mas, e Harry?

Como estaria?

- - -

- Oi, delícia! – ela murmurou, aproximando-se perigosamente do rapaz que secava as costas molhadas.

- Sabe que não pode entrar aqui, Gina! – ele murmurou. – O vestiário é proibido para pessoas que não são do time.

- Não foi isso que me disse na ultima vez que estivemos aqui. – ela sussurrou sedutoramente, correndo as unhas pelo peitoral bem definido do rapaz.

Ele se esquivou.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, com desdém. – Está sendo fiel a Granger, é? Tenho que admitir que é um recorde, estão juntos há dois meses e não ouvi uma noticia sequer dizendo que você caiu em tentação...

- E não pretendo cair. – ele disse.

- ... mas pensei comigo: isso é porque eu ainda não o tentei. – ela completou, fingindo não tê-lo ouvido.

Ela se aproximou dele mais uma vez e enterrou as unhas de uma das mãos na nuca do rapaz. Acariciando o torso ainda molhando, colocando uma das pernas sobre o banco do vestiário, com o se joelho roçando no quadril dele.

- Diga não me quer Harry... – ela sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz, mordiscando a orelha dele. – Diga que não está louco para saciar todas as vontades desse seu instinto comigo... – ela voltou a mordiscar. – Porque qualquer um sabe que a Granger não te deu e não pretende te dar tão cedo tudo isso que eu estou te oferecendo agora.

Harry sorriu.

- O que quer, Gina?

- Ainda não entendeu? Será que a abstinência fez você esquecer? – ela disse, olhando pra ele, descendo as mãos para a barriga do rapaz.

- Na verdade, a única coisa que quer é provar pra todo mundo que eu sou o mesmo de sempre, e não mudarei nunca.

Ela riu.

- Fico impressionada em ver como me conhece. – ela murmurou, pegando uma das mãos dele e colocando sobre a coxa bem torneada, suspensa sobre o banco.

- Conheço tão bem que sei que vai quebrar alguma coisa aqui dentro quando ouvir o que tenho pra te dizer.

- Quebrar? – um brilho malicioso surgiu nos olhos dela.

- Não quero nada do que está me oferecendo. – ele disse, calmamente. – E se Hermione dorme comigo ou não, isso não é um problema seu.

Ela bufou.

- Qualquer um sabe que ela continua tão virgem quanto no dia que nasceu.

- E se for? Qual o problema?

- O que é que você faz com ela, pelo amor de Merlim!?

- Ela me satisfaz de muitas outras formas, Gina, formas as quais você jamais entenderia. Eu a amo. A amo como jamais amei alguém. E não me importo com o que você e o resto do mundo estão pensando. Suas provocações e armações não me farão traí-la. Não preciso dormir com ela para me sentir completo. Tê-la ao meu lado já o suficiente, pois ela me proporciona momentos que nenhuma das garotas dessa escola jamais me proporcionou. E se eu a respeito e espero o tempo dela, só é mais uma prova do quanto eu a amo e me importo com ela. – a ruiva o olhou, incrédula. – E se você está morrendo de inveja e se corroendo por dentro por só conseguir alguma coisa oferecendo seu corpo em troca, eu sinto muito. Uma mulher precisa se dar ao respeito pra ser respeitada. E admita: isso você nunca fez.

- Como ousa...?

- Estou sendo sincero, Gina. – ele disse, com a mesma calma de antes. – Agora, você pode, por favor, tirar suas mãos de cima de mim e deixar eu me vestir em paz?

O rosto da ruiva se contorceu de raiva e ela se afastou dele com brutalidade, pegou o primeiro copo de vidro que viu a sua frente e o jogou fazendo-o se espatifar contra a parede.

- Além de tudo... Ainda é previsível! – Harry disse, rindo.

Sentia apenas pena de Gina.

Dó.

A menina pareceu profundamente ofendida.

- Aquela Granger ainda vai ter o que merece! Você não vai agüentar tanto tempo sem uma mulher... Ela ainda vai ter o brinde dela naquela cabecinha brilhante. Escreva o que estou dizendo, Harry!

Ela saiu furiosa, e na porta deparou-se com Hermione que ria com vontade.

A ruiva quis arrancar todos os cabelos da própria cabeça e saiu afundando os pés na lama do campo molhado pela chuva.

Hermione entrou no vestiário e viu Harry secando as costas com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto bonito.

- Olá, pequena... – ele disse, ao vê-la. – Não sabia que estava aí.

- Estou aqui há um bom tempo. – ela disse, rindo. – Segui Gina quando vi que ela tomava o caminho do vestiário. Ia dar uma boa lição nela, mas você o fez com maestria, devo parabenizá-lo.

Ele sorriu aproximando-se dela.

- Pobre tola... – ele disse. – Tenho pena dela, coitada.

- Muito nobre de sua parte. Eu fiquei realmente zangada quando ela colocou sua mão na coxa dela. – ela disse, enlaçando o pescoço dele.

- Achou que eu cairia no jogo dela? – ele quis saber.

- Não. Mas achei que ficaria tentando. Que a beijaria até perder o fôlego depois a mandaria embora sentindo o peso da culpa sobre seus ombros.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Achou mesmo que eu a beijaria? – ele perguntou, perplexo. – Achou mesmo que eu a beijaria, sabendo que você estaria a minha espera lá no salão Comunal, e poderia te beijar a vontade?

- Querendo ou não ela tem razão, Harry... – ela disse, ficando séria. – Gina faria _qualquer _coisa que pedisse, enquanto eu...

- Por favor, pequena... Não se preocupe, já conversamos sobre isso. Tudo a seu tempo. – ele disse, beijando levemente os lábios dela. – Eu te amo e não será o fato de não dormir com você que mudará isso. Gina é vazia, acha que tudo se baseia no sexo, e somente nele. Eu admito que também pensava assim, até conhecer você, me apaixonar perdidamente e entender que há muitas coisas que vão além da satisfação de uma noite de prazer.

- Meu Deus! Estou começando a achar que essa mudança toda está te transformando num puritano... – ela disse, rindo.

- Hei... Não é pra tanto! – ele disse, tomando a cintura dela com firmeza. – _Esperar_ por você não quer dizer que não tenho vontade de _estar _com você...

Ela sorriu diante do olhar que ele derramou sobre si.

- Eu também te amo, Harry. – ela disse, séria, em voz baixa, fitando os olhos dele.

Ele piscou.

Era a primeira vez que ela dizia isso, com todas as letras. Ele nunca exigira nada, nunca cobrara. Acreditava que ela estava esperando por alguma prova... E ouvir o que ele disse a Gina talvez fosse tudo que ela precisava para se entregar totalmente àquela relação.

Ele sorriu.

Seus dedos embrenharam-se nos cabelos macios da garota pela nuca dela, enquanto Harry tomava os lábios dela pra si.

Estar com ela sempre lhe trazia alguma descoberta, alguma coisa nova, mas ouvi-la dizer que o amava superava qualquer outra coisa que já pudesse ter sentindo.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo dele com vivacidade, apoiando as mãos abertas contra o peito nu do rapaz.

Ele deixou os lábios dela e desceu tecendo beijos pelo pescoço alvo, e ela, sem querer, cravou sua unhas contra a carne dele.

As mãos dele acariciaram a cintura dela com destreza, deixando um rastro que queimava, mesmo que sobre a roupa.

Ele se afastou dela sentindo-a ofegar. A fitou e sorriu, a respiração dela estava descompassada também.

- Paramos por aqui... – ele disse.

Ela riu.

Harry pôs a camisa e a abotoou com agilidade. Apanhou seus pertences e estendeu a mão para garota.

Ela aceitou e eles ganharam o campo verde e bem cuidado das terras da escola. Ela passou um dos braços pela cintura dele e deitou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, que a aninhou com suavidade enquanto faziam o caminho de volta ao castelo.

- Obrigada... – ele a ouviu murmurar, baixinho.

- Pelo que?

- Por ser como você é. – ela respondeu, erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Você me fez assim...

- Não... Você sempre foi. – ela disse, fazendo-o sorrir. – Sempre esteve aí com você... Eu só ajudei a despertar.

Ele riu, beijou a testa dela e eles continuaram o caminho para o castelo.

- - -

Ela entrou na biblioteca quase vazia, acomodou-se numa das cadeiras e começou a espalhar suas coisas pela mesa pensando por onde iria começar.

Mas sua paz foi interrompida.

A ruiva sentou-se a sua frente na mesa e a fitou com um olhar que misturava ódio e provocação.

- Olá, Granger!

- Oi. – ela respondeu, sem dar atenção.

- Gostaria de conversar com você.

- Pode falar, eu estou ouvindo. – Hermione respondeu, abrindo seus livros em páginas determinadas.

- Admito pra você que não consigo entender o que deu em Harry. Mas seja o que for, logo vai passar.

- Qual é o seu problema, garota? – Hermione perguntou, alteado a voz, encarando a ruiva a sua frente. – Não bastou tudo que Harry te disse aquele dia, você ainda vem querer me perturbar?

- Só quero te prevenir Granger. Harry nunca foi e nunca será o tipo de homem que você está tentando fazê-lo ser.

- Eu não estou forçando-o a nada. Ele está mudando por opção dele!

- Sim... Sim... Sei. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, Harry é homem, não vai agüentar muito tempo esperando por você... – ela disse com escárnio.

Hermione sentiu seu sangue queimar nas veias.

- Por que essa obsessão pelo Harry? Por que essa fixação?

- Nada. Só estou querendo te ajudar. Quem avisa, amigo é!

- Você não é e nunca será minha amiga, Gina. Conforme-se. Você perdeu. Harry é meu. Confio cegamente nele. Confio na mudança dele. Se você não entende e não respeita isso, eu sinto muito, mas não será você que acabará com nosso relacionamento.

Gina bufou e levantou-se.

- Vou fazer Harry entender que de nada adianta a ele ficar com você. Vou me vingar de tudo que está me dizendo.

- Pode tentar o quanto quiser.

- Passe bem, Granger.

- Passe mal, Weasley! – ela respondeu.

A ruiva deu as costas e saiu pisando duro.

Hermione respirou fundo. Harry estava treinando... Havia algumas semanas que estavam juntos... Toda a escola, que antes os condenava, agora incentivava e via a relação deles como um exemplo, todo passaram a creditar em Harry, e vê-lo de maneira diferente.

A única que não aceitara a nova posição do rapaz era Gina, que parecia disposta a ir até o inferno para separá-los.

- - -

Ela checou o visual antes de entrar. Respirou fundo.

Estava tudo planejado.

Ele não resistiria mais.

- Olá, delicia! – ela disse, entrando no lugar.

A sala vazia, não usada, estava iluminada a luz de velas.

Harry a olhou e sorriu _aquele_ sorriso.

O sorriso sedutor.

Hermione não sabia de nada.

Não tinha porque saber.

Caminhou até a ruiva e beijo-a com fervor.

Gina o largou e deu uns passos para trás.

- Uau... Anda realmente precisando disso, hein? – ela disse, voltando a beijar o rapaz.

Ela usou toda sua experiência para seduzi-lo.

Seus lábios e mãos ágeis percorreram o corpo do rapaz, cada um em seu alcance.

Harry deixou que ela continuasse.

Era bom.

Era prazeroso sentir aquilo.

A ruiva, sem demora, despiu a camisa dele, e percorreu o peitoral irresistível com os lábios.

Faria tudo de melhor.

Provaria para a Granger que ela vencera.

Sempre vencia.

A faria acordar do conto de fadas que ela pensava viver.

Harry não era o príncipe encantado.

Provaria isso.

Gina foi o empurrado pela sala, até que encontrou uma mesa.

Ia servir.

Fez o rapaz se deitar nela e subiu nele, colocando cada uma das pernas de um lado do rapaz.

Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele, enquanto suas mãos corriam o torso nu.

- Demorou para se entregar, hein? Cheguei a achar que realmente não me quisesse mais.

Ele riu com vontade, trazendo-a pra si.

Sentiu que ela começava entrar em êxtase, isso o animava cada vez mais.

- O que o fez desistir de esperar pela Granger? Ou está fazendo isso para descarregar suas energias e depois voltará pra ela com cara de santo?

Certo.

* * *

N/a: Espero que gostem desse epílogo, essa é apenas a primeira parte.

Deixem Reviews, por favor.

Beijoooos.


	5. Epílogo Parte II

**The Way You Are – Cap. II**

Chegara o momento.

- Na verdade... – ele começou, num gesto rápido ele se colocou sobre a ruiva e prendeu as mãos dela acima de sua cabeça. – Hermione que me mandou vir.

Foi possível ver todo o fogo da ruiva apagar-se instantaneamente.

- Ela sabe que você está aqui, comigo? – ela perguntou, sentindo que toda a euforia e o sabor que aquilo teria iam-se embora. Queria que a Granger soubesse por outras pessoas que fora traída. Que fora enganada.

- Sabe. Na verdade ela sugeriu que eu viesse. – ele disse, casualmente. – Estava com pena de você... Dó. Hermione é muito nobre... Sentiu dó de você, por isso me mandou aqui. Teve certeza que você estava precisando de alguém que lhe apagasse todo esse fogo, visto que eu era o único idiota dessa escola que saia com você, afinal, ninguém mais te quer, porque todos já tiveram sua parcela de Gina Weasley.

Gina ficou chocada.

Sentiu-se humilhada.

- O que quer dizer com isso...? – ela perguntou, com a voz trêmula.

- Quero dizer que você nunca significou, nem vai significar absolutamente nada pra mim. Eu amo Hermione, e nada que você faça irá mudar isso. – ele disse, ficando sério. – E sim, é realmente verdade que nós dois sentimos pena de você. Pena por esse espírito pobre que você tem... Pena por você não querer mudar... E mais pena ainda por não aceitar a mudança dos outros. Você poderia ter tido ao menos a dignidade de me deixar em paz quando eu escolhi mudar minha vida. Mas não... Você é egoísta... Só pensa em você e na sua satisfação. Temos pena de você, Gina. E esse é o único sentimento que você desperta em mim, porque nem desejo mais por você eu consigo sentir.

Ele saiu de cima dela e apanhou sua camisa do chão.

Gina pôde observá-lo limpar a boca na manga da camisa enquanto a vestia.

Sentiu-se suja.

Imunda.

Humilhada.

Sabia que era infeliz, sempre soube, mas nunca quis admitir isso.

As palavras de Harry a pegaram desprevenida... Mas, por mais cruéis que fossem, era verdade. E ela sabia disso.

- - -

- Olá... – ela disse, entrando na sala dos monitores, onde ele a esperava.

- Oi. – ele falou.

- Tomou banho de novo? – ela perguntou, vendo os cabelos molhados dele. Quando saíra para a ronda, há pouco mais de uma hora ele tinha acabado de tomar banho.

- Sim. – ele respondeu, fitando os próprios dedos.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá.

- Nada. – ele disse.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. – ele disse, nervoso. Estava certo do que fazer, mas tinha medo da reação dela.

- Tem certeza?

- Na verdade, preciso te dizer algo muito importante...

- - -

Era o último dia do ano letivo.

Haviam se formado no sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Eles aparataram juntos.

Uma bela casa se materializou na frente deles.

Um jardim enorme na frente, havia um pequeno lago.

Dois andares, cômodos amplos, uma decoração impecável.

Eles entraram nela sentindo cheiro de coisa nova, e subiram para o andar superior.

Na suíte principal, que fora decorada com mais zelo que os outros cômodos, havia uma varanda enorme, que dava para o jardim da frente.

Ela adorava estar ali.

- Que tal, hein? – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, abraçando-a por trás.

- Isso é loucura.

- Você disse isso todas as vezes que nós viemos pra cá. Isso tem siso todos os dias, nos últimos vinte dias.

- Mas é loucura Harry! Temos dezessete anos! – ela disse, rindo.

- Mas você aceitou.

- Por isso mesmo que é loucura. Você me rouba minha sã consciência. Estamos juntos há três meses e vinte e dois dias e eu estou na minha futura casa, na varanda do meu futuro quarto conversando com o meu futuro marido.

Ele riu do espanto dela.

Tinha pedido a garota em casamento naquela noite, depois de acabar com Gina, naquela sala dos monitores.

O que mais o surpreendeu fora o fato de ela ter aceitado.

Compraram uma casa e a mobiliaram em vinte dias, graças a fortuna que Harry herdara dos pais.

Ela tinha um diamante enorme em seu dedo.

E seu coração acelerava cada vez que falavam no casamento que seria no próximo fim de semana, cada vez que compravam alguma coisa para casa, ou quando faziam planos para o futuro.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, observando o por do sol.

- Sabe o que mais me intriga em toda essa loucura? – ela disse, quebrando o silêncio morno que reinava no lugar.

- O que?

- Fato de Gina não ter nos perturbado mais.

Ele sentiu um peso enorme na consciência.

- Hermione... Tem uma coisa que você não sabe. E precisa saber.

Ela sentiu que o tom dele ficou sério de repente. Virou-se pra ele com receio.

- O que houve?

Harry respirou fundo e contou tudo que acontecera naquela sala vazia há pouco mais de vinte dias.

Hermione ouviu tudo com atenção, ele não omitiu nada. Contou tudo como, exatamente, acontecera.

Depois que terminou, ela ficou em silêncio, e se afastou dele.

- Você fez isso? – ela disse, séria.

- Fiz. E ela nunca mais nos incomodou.

- Foi muito cruel, Harry.

- Eu sei, pequena... Mas ela também foi cruel conosco.

Ela virou-se e o encarou.

- O que você sentiu enquanto estava com ela?

- Repulsa. – ele disse, sem rodeios. – Não senti vontade de estar com ela, como eu sentia antes. Tive nojo da maneira como ela agia.

- Coitada...

- O importante é que agora ela foi colocada no lugar dela. Nada vai nos atrapalhar...

Hermione sorriu.

Harry se aproximou dela e a abraçou. A moça se aninhou no peito dele de tal forma como se já o fizesse há muito tempo.

- Obrigada Harry...

- Obrigada pelo que?

- Por ser como você é. – ela disse, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Eu que agradeço, pequena, por ter aberto meus olhos a tempo. Tenho orgulho de mim mesmo, pela escolha que eu fiz. Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Sou feliz por isso, sinto-me satisfeito.

- Eu também tenho orgulho de você. Orgulho do homem que eu vi você se tornar. Deixou de ser aquele garoto que não queria saber de nada e se transformou no homem que eu sempre quis.

Ele sorriu, beijando a testa dela.

- Minha pequena... És minha amada. – ele sussurrou na orelha dela.

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso doce.

Aquele sorriso que o acalmava e o acalentava como um abraço de mãe em noite de tempestade.

O brindou com um beijo leve nos lábios, depois encarou os olhos verdes dele com intensidade.

- Faça amor comigo, Harry... – ela sussurrou, beijando-o novamente.

Ele a fitou com duvida.

- Tem certeza que...

- Eu amo você. Essa é a única certeza que eu preciso ter. – ela disse, contra os lábios dele.

E Hermione sentiu e lembrou... Como na primeira vez que Harry a beijara naquele corredor escuro, há quase quatro meses, ele ficou tenso e se sentiu nervoso.

Os beijos cáusticos de sempre não foram o suficiente naquele fim de tarde. Harry a conduziu para dentro do quarto e a deitou naquela cama de lençóis nunca usados, que cheiravam a lavanda e resplandecia sob os dois corpos juntos.

Enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte, banhando a bela cama do futuro casal, Harry experimentou uma sensação que jamais ousara sonhar em sentir. Era mais que prazer, na definição mais ampla da palavra. Era indescritível.

Ali ele tivera a prova que fizera a melhor escolha de sua vida e que jamais se arrependeria por isso.

Hermione, por sua vez, se conheceu como mulher, e não conseguia imaginar com quem melhor fazê-lo. Agora sim Harry a completava em todos os sentidos.

Era incontestável.

E inexplicável.

Podia-se dizer que era quase um mistério...

Aquela ligação sem explicação.

Não se sabia onde começava e tinha-se certeza que não se acabava.

Mas estava ali.

Eles podiam sentir.

Ela deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

O suor dos dois se fundiu em um, único, há muito; assim como eles próprios.

As respirações descompassadas iam abrandando com o decorrer dos minutos.

A mesma lua cheia que testemunhara o primeiro beijo, fora a testemunha a consolidação dos sentimentos que detinham um ao outro. Banhando os dois corpos, ali, juntos, com sua luz prateada.

Os dedos delicados da mulher correram o torso do homem ao seu lado.

Ela sentia uma felicidade e uma paz inabalável dentro si.

- Minha pequena... – ele disse, correndo o dedo indicador pelo rosto dela. – Minha pequena...

Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos sob o toque leve dele.

- Eu te amo... – ela sussurrou, deixando-se vencer pelo sono e pela carícia dele.

- Também te amo... – ele disse, em resposta, vendo-a dormir. – _Minha pequena_... Minha amada.

Eles não sabiam, mas naquele fim de tarde o primeiro descendente dos Potter acabara de ser gerado...

A vida lhes reservou um destino feliz e raro.

Aquela história de amor foi contada e mantida em Hogwarts por muitos e muitos anos. E cada Potter que estudava ali tinha a história de sua família contada, e impregnada nas paredes daquele castelo.

Ninguém nunca soube ou entendeu como e porque Hermione Granger confiara tanto e depositara e apostara todas as suas fichas no Potter.

Talvez tenha sido alguma coisa nos olhos verdes dele... Ou talvez tenha sido apenas por ele _ser do jeito que ele era._

FIM

* * *

N/a: Agradeço de todo meu coração pelos comentários maravilhosos que você mandaram.

Espero que tenham gostado, e até uma próxima.

Beijoooos.


End file.
